Impact modifier compositions made from or containing an amorphous olefin copolymer, may be added in polyolefin compositions to enhance the impact resistance. Applications include automotive applications.
There is a need for blends of impact modifier compositions and polyolefin materials, exhibiting a good balance of properties such as high values of impact resistance and elongation at break, without impairing the thermal shrinkage, and showing good optical properties.